MLP: The Return of Mareaxe
by B. J. Williams
Summary: The CMC open up a book and accidently release several demons from the book. The demons are led by Mareaxe and they possess the CMC. Can Pinkie Pie break her fear of demons or will Equestria turn into a hell on earth?
1. Sweet Dream into Sour Nightmare

Prologue: Sweet Dream into Sour Nightmare

Pinkie Pie was going to bed one night after a good day with her friends. She had a blue night cap on and but Gummy into his bed. She yawned as she pulled the covers over Gummy. Desperate for sleep, she started taking sleep medications. After drinking some tea and took some medications, she slipped into bed herself and then fell asleep into a peaceful dream because she really wanted a good night's sleep and she needed it.

She was dreaming of Ponyville and herself hanging with her friends at a picnic that she was holding. That was one of the best picnics she had in her life. They were farther away from Ponyville.

"I'm glad you were able to get this picnic together, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said.

"Why thank you." Pinkie Pie said.

"You normally serve the best picnics and parties." Fluttershy added.

"You're just bragging about me." Rarity took a sip from her teacup, got a funky face and spat out the tea.

"That's horrid!" Rarity shouted

"What's wrong Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"The tea, it tastes like blood." The ponies were shocked. Pinkie Pie did not remember this happening today.

"Let me have a look." Twilight sipped it and spat it. "Yeah, it does taste like blood." Twilight decided to look in the teapot and to her surprise. It was a teapot filled with blood. "HOLY CRAP! IT'S A TEAPOT OF BLOOD!" The ponies were scared now. They didn't notice on the side was an empty bag of fake blood.

"I wanna know who switched the teapots." Applejack thought. "This isn't funny at all." The ponies were tryiong to figure it out. Then, Pinkie heard a wail.

"Pinkie, what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"What was that sound?" Pinkie replied.

"What sound?" Pinkie heard the wail again. Pinkie looked away toward the sound but there was nothing there.

"Didn't you hear that, Twilight?" There was no response. Pinkie turned around. "Twilight, are you…" She couldn't finish her sentence from horror. All five of her friends were dead and hacked into bloody pieces. Near their corpses was an armored green troll equipped with an axe. The troll was wearing spiked bronze armor. "You…" Pinkie said in anger. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THE MISDEEDS YOU JUST DID!" She pulled out her twin daggers. Two more of the trolls appeared.

The first troll charged toward her. Pinkie jumped over him and slashed him down. The other two charged as well and Pinkie dodged their attacks. She put a dagger in each of their throats. All three of them were dead. Pinkie headed to her friends extremely sorry that her friends perished. "My friends, I'm so sorry." Pinkie began to cry. "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to protect you." Thunder began to rumble. "I don't want things to get any worse." She looked up in the sky.

"What the… There wasn't supposed to be a storm today." After looking closer, the sky turned into a blood red color. "THIS IS MESSED UP! WHAT THE BUCK IS GOING ON!" Over the dead trolls, an occult symbol appeared below them. At the moment, shadowy figures rose from those bodies. They gave a hissing sound as they rose. She turned around and saw the black shadowy figures with glowing red eyes. They were muscular, had sharp claws, had a dragon's head, they had hooves as well. They were able to stand upright. They screeched an unholy screech.

Pinkie Pie froze and had begun to shake hard. She began to sweat from what she was seeing. She was so afraid. "D… D… D… DEMONS!" They charged at her in search for blood; all she was able to do was to flee. "HELP! SOME PONY HELP!" She was able to get away because the demons fell over due to getting hit on the head by falling anvils.

She arrived back at Ponyville only to see it burning. She looked at the blood red sky. She heard almost a demonic laugh. A sinister yellow face formed in the sky. Only the eyes and the mouth were visible.

"REMEMBER ME? PINKIE PIE?" The face asked in a demonic voice. Pinkie didn't respond. "I GUESS YOU DO REMEMBER ME. I HAVE COME BACK AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" He laughed a vile laugh. Then, a crack in the ground opened in front of Pinkie Pie. From the crack came the screams and wails of the damned. Fire spurred from the crevice recently created. She also noticed vengeful souls and demons coming up from it.

Pinkie ran from all of the demons. At first, she was floating in mid-air preventing he from moving from the same spot. She was able to break out of the curse and run away. She went through the streets and found Lyra and Bon-Bon in front of her.

"Lyra. Bon-Bon. I'm so glad to see you." Pinkie said to them. "Something terrible has happened." But the two didn't respond. "Girls." Lyra and Bon-Bon turned around and Pinkie noticed that their eyes were completely black. The windows around them for no apparent reason.

"Pinkie." The two said in a much lower voice that had some growling in it. The two spoke simultaneously. "IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO FEEL A WORLD FULL OF AGONY!" Pinkie knew this was demonic possession because of the demonic aura surrounding them. She ran from them escaping due to Lyra and Bon-Bon slipping on banana peels lying on the ground. They slipped and ended up in trash cans filled with garbage. Pinkie ended up in a corner surrounded as the demons and possessed ponies gathered around her getting closer and closer. She screamed in horror as one of the demons finally grabbed her rear hoof.

She woke up screaming. She was covered in sweat terrified from what she had seen. Pinkie breathed heavily as she looked around her room for any evidence of demons. There was no evidence of the occult; she noticed that Gummy, her pet alligator, was near her feet.

"Gummy, it's only you." She said to Gummy. "I had that dream, the same dream as yesterday, the night before, and the night before that. I'm so scared, Gummy." She began to tear up. "I don't know when it's going to stop." Pinkie got back into bed crying from the images, especially seeing that face of that vile demon. It was the demon that caused her so much pain in the past. The demon known as… Mareaxe.

[Cue "The Animal" by Disturbed as the Opening Song]


	2. Demonic Entity Arrival

Demonic Entity Arrival

The next morning, Pinkie was extremely tired because of the lack of sleep. Her hair was flatter than usual. Twilight Sparkle saw her like this.

"Hey, Pinkie." Twilight said.

"Hey." Pinkie said very tired and sad.

"Pinkie, what's wrong? You aren't your normal self."

"I've recently been have nightmares."

"What are these nightmares about?"

"Well…" Then, they noticed Gummy clinging on to Pinky Pie. "Gummy? What are you doing here?" They noticed that Gummy was shaking vigorously. "That's odd, Gummy doesn't normally behave like this."

"Well, come to think of it. Owlowiscious has been acting strange as well."

"Maybe we should talk to Fluttershy about this." So, the two went to Fluttershy and then they saw almost every pony that had a pet was at Fluttershy's house. She found herself overwhelmed with cases similar to Pinkie and Twilight's. They saw their friends at the door as well.

"Hey guys." Twilight asked. "What's up?"

"The animals are all acting crazy." Applejack stated. "We don't know who or what is causing it."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash added. "Tank is refusing to come out of his shell to eat."

"Same thing with Opalescence." Rarity explained. "Something must be wrong; otherwise, we wouldn't be in this mess." Fluttershy came out of her house.

"Ponies, please settle down." Fluttershy said extremely timid because she was not used to getting all of the attention. "If you have a pet that's behaving weirdly, I need to tell you that all of the wildlife is acting weird as well. Apparently, it is from fear of something."

"Fear from something?" Rainbow Dash asked. "And what do you think this is?"

"I don't know what this thing would be. But what I know is… it can't be good." Then, clouds came over head. "I think that is it up there." Fluttershy pointed up to the clouds.

"That? They are scared over that? It's just a little storm."

"Wasn't there a storm scheduled today?"

"Come to think of it; there wasn't a storm scheduled today. Don't worry I'll fix that up." Rainbow Dash flew up to the clouds. She grabbed the clouds expecting to move it like she always does. "I'll fix it up right now." She pulled back but the cloud didn't move. "Uh? What the hell?" The other ponies were surprised as well with Rainbow Dash. "What happened I should have move that cloud! Is this a stupid plot device?"

"I don't think so." Twilight added. She was being intellectual. "I can sense a magical presense behind the clouds not moving." Twilight was getting worried. "A powerful presence."

Meanwhile, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were waiting in the club house for Applebloom. She had found something in the Everfree Forest. After waiting for a while, Applebloom arrived with a chest on her back.

"Hey, Applebloom." Scootaloo stated. "What took so long?"

"I needed to go to the Everfree Forest to find it and its heavy too." Applebloom replied. "It is this chest on my back."

"What's in it?" Sweetie Belle asked as Applebloom put the chest on the table.

"I don't know yet. I haven't opened it."

"Well, let's open it and look." Scootaloo added. "There might be treasure inside."

"Treasure, yeah." Sweetie Belle replied.

"I guess this could make us, Cutie Mark Crusader treasure hunters." Applebloom said. They tried to open it but they failed. That's when they noticed a few locks on the chest. "What's with all the locks?"

"Maybe the treasure is so valuable; it needed to be locked several times." Sweetie Bell added.

"So, we need to bust open the locks?" Scootaloo asked Sweetie Bell.

"Apparently." So, the three fillies grabbed a crowbar that was nearby and using the crowbar they broke open the locks. Then, at that point they opened the chest out of excitement. "Huh?" The ponies were now confused as smoke left the chest.

"What happened, wasn't there any treasure?"

"Maybe, this was just a prank set up by one of the students."

"You're probably right." Then, Applebloom noticed something at the bottom of the chest.

"Wait, what's that?" Applebloom asked.

"What?"

"That thing right there?" She pointed to the thing below; it was covered in sand. Applebloom picked it up and it turned out it was a book. "A book?"

"It looks rather old." Sweetie Belle said.

"Well, this might lead to another treasure chest."

"If that is the case," Scootaloo added. "Then, let's open it up."

"Okay, then. Who knows what treasure awaits us." She, then, opened up the book to page one. "Wait, a minute, what does this say?" Then, the book shook out of Applebloom's hooves. Magic surrounded all of the openings and the three cutie mark crusaders. They struggled to get out but it was impossible.

A ghostly figure with glowing yellow eyes came from the book. It appeared to look like a minotaur but it was a shadowy beast with only a bull skin covering it. The creature had shadowy dreadlocks from its head.

"Who… and what are you?" Applebloom terrified.

"I AM MAREAXE!" the creature said in a demonic voice. "I THANK YOU FOR RELEASING ME AND MY DEMON MINIONS!"

"Oh crap." Scootaloo said. "I think we're dead meat."

"I WILL NOT KILL YOU! I WILL BREAK YOU UNTIL YOU BECOME MY SERVANTS!"

"We refuse to become your servants!" Sweetie Bell shouted.

"YOU WILL. OH YOU WILL!" He screamed a vile unholy scream and then a green gas filled the entire clubhouse at a very fast rate. The cutie mark crusaders coughed very hard not knowing what the substance was.

"What was that?"

"A DEADLY GAS FROM MY ASS." Because of what he was, he was able to say it with a straight. "IT'S SILENT BUT DEADLY." Then, the cutie mark crusaders were disgusted.

"Eww. That's gross!" Applebloom said.

"You're acting so immature." Sweetie Belle added.

"WELL, NOW THAT I GOT THAT OUT OF THE WAY, NOW TO TORTURE YOU!" He shot lightning at the three fillies filling their minds with indescribable horrors. They screamed from seeing this as three of his demons entered their bodies and possessing them. The crusaders' eyes turned pitch black due to the unholy spell. Mareaxe released them. "DO YOU OBEY ME?"

"Yes, master." Possessed Applebloom said in a British dialect. Mareaxe's eyes opened wide. "I will lead them for your release."

"Who said you were to lead?" Possessed Scootaloo replied with a Greek dialect. "I should be the one to lead."

"Oh, shut up both of you." Possessed Sweetie Belle added speaking with a Prussian dialect. "We should be working together, to release our master." The three continued to argue noting that they all sounded male.

"OH NO." Mareaxe thought. "IT'S THE DUMBASS DEMON DUNCES THAT POSSESSED THEM." He turned to the three possessed ponies. "SHUT UP!" The three turned to him. "I HAVE AN ASSIGNMENT FOR YOU."

"What will that be master?"Possessed Sweetie Belle asked.

"I WANT YOU TO USE THE BOOK TO PREPARE FOR MY RELEASE AND BUILD AN ARMY TO CONQUER THE WORLD!"

"Ah, the world conquering plot," Possessed Scootaloo replied. "I like where this is going."

"How do you know where this is going?"

"Well, he is our master so this can be done very easily."

"WELL, I CAN'T HELP YOU UNTIL I'M RELEASED!"" Mareaxe shouted.

"When, should we start master?" Possessed Applebloom asked.

"RIGHT NOW."

"Okay." The three fillies paused. "So, what do we get first?"

"JUST GET GOING!" Then, the three possessed fillies fled. Mareaxe sighed. "THIS WOULD BE A WHOLE LOT EASIER IF I HAD MORE COMPINANT DEMONS POSSESSING THEM." When, they were far enough away, he snapped his fingers making the demons inside them dormant. This meant that it was nap time for the demons. He also added a false memory into their minds. Then, he disappeared back to his little pocket dimension.

"Wait, a minute." Normal Applebloom said. "How did we get out here?"

"I don't know exactly." Normal Sweetie Belle added.

"Probably, we lost our way looking for treasure." Normal Scootaloo replied. The ponies looked back into their mind to see the false memory but they thought it was true. The three of them were very confused but they just went with it being only little fillies.

Back with the other resident ponies, they noticed the clouds clearing but they were moving by themselves. The ponies were scared when they saw this.

"Wait, how is whole thing possible?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Like I sent I felt a magical presence behind this." Twilight Sparkle replied. "And it has to be a source that is very, very powerful." This got Twilight worried because she knew she was the most powerful unicorn in the area.

"Anyway since the storm stopped, how about a party at my place?" Pinkie Pie asked. She stumbled on the way to her house and collapsed. She fell asleep right on the spot.

"I guess it's more like nap time for you." So, the other five carried Pinkie Pie back to her house and put her in bed to get some sleep. Pinkie really needed it. Fluttershy put the covers over her. then, after getting Pinkie to bed. The ponies left but as they left Rarity wanted Pinkie to get an elegant sleep so she put on Pinkie's door, 'Do Not Disturb'.


	3. First Signs of Possession

First Signs of Possession

When Apple Bloom came back, she noticed that none of the farm animals were nearby. She didn't know what was going on. She entered her home confused.

"I'm home." Apple Bloom said.

"Welcome back, sis." Applejack replied. "What's up?"

"I and my friends were going treasure hunting." She believes the false memory that was placed into her by Mareaxe. "We couldn't find anything. Anything at your end?"

"Well, Winona was acting crazy. So I took her to Fluttershy. I found out the every animal in the town was frightened of something." Apple Bloom didn't know what to think. Applejack was looking around for Winona. "Hey, where did Winona go?" She turned to Apple Bloom. "Apple Bloom, can you find him?"

"Okay. I'll do that, big sis."Apple Bloom went to find Winona. After, she left Applejack smelled something incredibly foul. Her face turned green.

"What in tarnation is that smell?" She thought. "It smells like a demon fart." She looked around the entire house for the source of the scent but didn't find anything. The scent disappeared, so she thought this was nothing. Apple Bloom was outside looking for Winona.

"Winona? Winona?" Apple Bloom stated. "Where are you?" Then, she bumped into Pinkie Pie. "Hey, Pinkie."

"Hey, Apple Bloom." Pinkie said still tired. "I'm doing okay I'm just a little tired."

"Anyway, can you help me find Winona?"

"Okay. I think I'm able to do that." Pinkie Pie went looking around looking for Winona with Apple Bloom and it was Pinkie that found Winona. "Hey, there she is." Winona was over by a bush.

"Winona, here girl." Apple Bloom said. She saw Apple Bloom and ran from her scared. "Winona, what's wrong?" Apple Bloom started to run after her. Pinkie was able to stop her.

"Apple Bloom, it's okay. She probably got scared of something, she'll come back later."

"No, it's not okay." The demon inside Apple Bloom stated. Pinkie thought it was Apple Bloom saying it. Pinkie was pushed back from the little filly. She wasn't doing anything; she was thrown back by some unknown force. Pinkie was surprised but Apple Bloom wasn't. "You know what I'll just find Winona by myself!"

"What the… Apple Bloom, you didn't have to push me back."

"Just leave me alone, Pinkie Pie."

"What's wrong, Apple Bloom."

"There is nothing wrong, Pinkie." Apple Bloom turned her head toward her head toward Pinkie Pie. Her body didn't move. Her eyes did not blink as her head did a complete 180. "I am perfectly fine, even better than before." Pinkie Pie was completely creeped out by this. "Now, leave me alone." The young fillies head turned back and Apple Bloom returned to normal.

"Okay, I guess I'll head out now." Apple Bloom was surprised and turned around normally.

"I thought you were going to help me find Winona."

"But you told me to leave you alone."

"I don't remember telling you that." Pinkie Pie was scared now and she ran away frightened. Of course, Apple Bloom didn't know why. During the whole thing, Apple Bloom's eyes did not blink once.

Pinkie Pie was walking alone trying to make sense out of what in the world happened, she is wide awake now. She encountered Sweetie Belle.

"Hey, Pinkie." Sweetie Belle said as she froze in place except for her face.

"Hi, Sweetie Belle." Pinkie Pie replied. "How's Rarity doing?"

"Rarity's doing fine. Although Opalesence is avoiding me and when I get close to her, she scratches me then runs off."

"That explains why there are scratches on your face."

"Honestly, I don't know where they came from." Pinkie Pie was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I just suddenly found these scratches on my face recently."

"So, you don't know where they came from?" Pinkie showed concern. "I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"How's Asva doing?"

"What?" Pinkie was surprised. "How do you know about that!" Sweetie Belle closed her eyes. When she opened them, both of her eyes were completely black, thus terrifying Pinkie Pie and the audience.

"We know everything about you." The demon inside Sweetie Belle replied. "EVERY THING!" Pinkie Pie ran away screaming. Then, she ran into Scootaloo and bumped into her. Pinkie Pie got back up and got Scootaloo up.

"Sorry, Scootaloo. I didn't see you there."

"Watch where you are going." The demon in Scootaloo replied.

"I said sorry. We need to help your friends something is wrong with them."

"They are perfectly fine." She grabbed Pinkie with one hoof. "And I am perfectly fine." She threw Pinkie Pie pretty far. She landed in garbage. Scootaloo flew toward her.

"There is something wrong with you too? Why are the cutie mark crusaders acting this way?" Pinkie almost started to cry. "This isn't the cutie mark crusaders I know."

"That is because they are possessed by me and my demon comrades." Pinkie stopped crying and turned completely pale. "I think I said too much. But even if you did spread this around who would believe you? You are all alone, Pinkie Pie. Because no pony will believe you." Then, Scootaloo teleported away; this left Pinkie Pie alone.

Her mane fell completely flat and Pinkie was filled with sorrow. She even tried telling ponies, but like possessed Scootaloo said. They did not believe her.

Pinkie Pie later that night locked her house. Something, she had never done before. Of course, she didn't need to. Pinkie Pie was in her bed completely frightened from knowing that the cutie mark crusaders were possessed and they had reminded her of something she wished she could forget.

It was dark that night. The sky was clouded over by the dark energy of demons and fog was going across the ground. The possessed cutie mark crusaders came to the center of town with the plan that Mareaxe created. When the demons talked to each other, this time they used their real names.

"So, Noghkali." Possessed Applebloom stated to Possessed Sweetie Belle. "Did you remind Pinkie of her most dreaded memory?"

"Yes, Anvanver." Noghkali replied. "She is now filled with sorrow."

"Ansirt, did you find out the fears of all of the ponies?" Anvanver asked possessed Scootaloo.

"Yeah." Ansirt replied. "I know their fears."

"Everything is going to Mareaxe's plan. Next thing is to get some more ponies to join us."

"How do we do that?"

"Are you that stupid? We would kidnap ponies and use the book's magic to allow demons to possess them."

"So, is how we will do that?"

"Yes, that is how we are supposed to do that!"

"You two, be quiet." Noghkali stated. "Some pony is coming this way." So, the fillies hid and they found Lyra. She was going home from Bon-Bon's house. She was concerned about the fog.

"Perfect, that will be our first victim." They were able to sneak up from behind Lyra. They knock her out using knock-out gas from a stink bomb shaped like a banana. After knocking her out, they put her in a bag. "Our first catch." Then, they carry her out to the darkest part of the Everfree Forest where they used arcane magic to possess Lyra. They eventually done the same thing with Bon-Bon, Carrot Top, and Berry Punch. The dawn was coming and they wanted to get the seven ponies they needed to begin the next phase.

"Okay, what are we going to get now?" Noghkali asked. "It's almost dawn. We need to find one more pony before going to stage two."

"But where are we going to find a pony at this hour?" Ansirt asked. Then, at that moment, they saw Derpy "Ditzy Doo" Hooves making her morning run. "That is our pony."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Anvaner said. "Get her." The other two ponies tried there best to get her and they failed and Derpy was completely unaware of what was going on. "Never mind, it's too late to get her now. We'll go back to our places as those weak fillies. Then, we will come up with something to catch that Derpy."

**Note:** Will they be able to catch Derpy Hooves? Read on and find out.


	4. Derpy Trolls the Demons

Derpy Trolls the Demons

The possessed fillies were out in Rocky Flats. It was described as a rocky desert with mesas and plateaus. Then, possessed Sweetie Belle (Noghkali) turned to possessed Apple Bloom (Anvanver).

"So, why are we here again?" Noghkali asked.

"We are here at Rocky Flats to capture Derpy Hooves while she is working." Anvanver replied. "Ansirt (referring to possessed Scootaloo), were you able to get the lie around to Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack that we were going to help Derpy today?"

"Yes sir." Ansirt replied. "I can't believe they fell for it."

"Good. I have many plans to capture Derpy Hooves."

"Oh really. How many?"

"About six of them, they are bound to work." He pulled out six blue prints from Apple Bloom's saddlebag and revealed the blue prints. "This is what we will do as he revealed the first plan to the other two. "Now, who wants to do what?"

"These plans require her to fly low."

"These flats are swarming with high flying predators, and the safe way through here is walking or flying low." So, they each gathered two plans and the last one they would work together on.

Anvirt had a bomb in her right hoof. The bomb was a round black bomb with a fuse. In her left hoof was a match. The plan was to disable Derpy's flying using the bomb. She noticed that Derpy was coming. She lit the match and lit the fuse. But as soon as the flame lit the fuse, the bomb exploded. This left Scootaloo completely black with some charred fur. Derpy just passed her. "What the hell." she said. "Did this bomb have a short fuse?"

Later, she loaded herself to a pony-sized slingshot to boost her speed to catch Derpy. As Derpy came by, she launched herself from the slingshot. Derpy saw something about to cross her path but she could tell who or what it was. So, she stopped to let it pass. Scootaloo had zoomed past her. Then, Derpy continued on her way. Scootaloo hit the side of a cliff hard. Then, a giant rock from above landed on top of her. "Ouch."

"What was that?" Derpy thought. "Probably, a rock slide but at least I'm safe."

"Since, the plans Anvirt chose didn't work," said Noghkali. " The ones I chose will." She stated as she set up a steel wall. The wall was attached to a pulley with the rope tied to the rock on the other end. It would fall after she would cut the rope with an axe. Derpy was coming her way. Noghkali cut the rope. Derpy went by but the wall didn't come down. She messed with the ropes. She sighed. "The wall must be stuck. Oh well, time to move to the next one." She sped toward the next area. The wall came down and she slammed into the wall creating a huge dent. The wall fell over afterward.

In the next area, she put explosives on blueberry muffins, Derpy's favorite treat. She put it on the road. The explosion would throw Derpy back into a wall into submission. Derpy came and found the muffin.

"Nice, there's a free muffin." Derpy said. She noticed there was dust on the muffin. "Uh, there's dust on it." She brushed of the dust not knowing they were explosives. When the dust fell, the explosives didn't go off. Derpy ate the muffin and went her way. Noghkali was frustrated and went to the other muffins.

"Stupid muffins." she said as she kicked a muffin. When she made contact with the muffin, the explosives went off with a loud boom. Noghkali was charred and then the horn flopped over.

"Hpmh." Anvanver said as she prepared a see-saw. "It appears the plans that Noghkali and Anvirt picked had failed. But the ones I have will work." She carried a giant rock to one end of the lever and she got to the other end where a trampoline was. Seeing Derpy come her way, she bounced on the trampoline. She stomped onto the lever and the rock soared into the air. Derpy went by without a care. It seemed the rock had vanished. "Wait a minute, where did the rock…" Then, the rock slammed on top of Anvanver. "Oh, there it is."

In the next area, where the altitude was higher now, Anvanver had set up a roll of dynamite on the road where Derpy was going to cross. She went back by the cliff side where the box and switch was. Derpy came down the road. "I have you now, Derpy." Anvanver said as she pushed down on the switch. Then, the box exploded instead of the dynamite leaving her singed. Derpy came up to the dynamite.

"Dynamite?" Derpy said. "Why would some pony leave it lying around? Some pony could get hurt." She threw the dynamite over her head and went on her way not knowing it landed near Anvanver. When the dynamite landed, it exploded. Anvanver was stunned from the two explosions than the rock holding her up broke apart and she fell off the cliff. She hit the bottom hard.

It was the end of the day all three of them were beaten and sore. All three of them had charred fur; all of them had been hit hard with something hard.

"Let me guess you didn't get her, either." Noghkali asked.

"Nope." Anvanver replied.

"Well, when we go dormant again," Anvirt added. "The cutie mark crusaders are going to be in a lot of pain."

"You can say that again." Noghkali replied.

"I can't believe that none of my plans worked." Anvanver said.

"When do your plans ever work?" Anvirt added.

"Shut up."

"What I don't get is why our plans never worked on Derpy. None of the plans followed the laws of physics." Then, we went up to Derpy now seeing what was going on. She learned that the CMC was possessed.

"I never studied law." Derpy said breaking the fourth wall. "Well, that's all folks." Then, she went on her way.


	5. Pinkie's Dark Secret

**Note**: Due to the content this is one hell-of-a dark chapter. If I go overboard, I will edit this chapter to make it less dark.

Pinkie's Dark Secret

Fluttershy was in her house. She finally had finished the job for the day. She was heading to bed. Her bed had bright yellow sheets on her bed. On the desk, next to her bed was a picture of her and Big Mac. That picture was taken when they were considering about dating each other. She was about ready to go to bed, when suddenly a window came open for no apparent reason. A cold wind blew in.

"Oh my." She said. "I thought I closed the window." She went over while the cold breeze was blowing in and she shut the window. "Now, I can go to sleep." She turned around and she saw a note that was on the bed. She picked up the note.

"Fluttershy," the note said. "We must go to Pinkie Pie's house. She hasn't come out for a few days. She is in grave danger."

"Oh no, Pinkie." She, literally, opened the window and started to fly to Pinkie's house.

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle was in her bed getting ready to go to bed when a door opened as well and the cold wind blew inside. Spike woke up to close the door but some paranormal activity knocked him out.

"What's going on down here?" Twilight yawned as she walked down the stairs. She was creeped out. She saw the ghost of an earth pony filly. "Wh-who are you?"

"I am Asva." the ghost replied. She was speaking in a child's voice. "But we must not delay. We must hurry."

"Hurry, for what?"

"I was a friend of Pinkie Pie's. She is in grave danger was must go and save her."

"From what?"

"There is no time to explain. We need to leave now."

"I don't know what danger would hurt her but if you insist, I'll go." So, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy ended up meeting each other at Pinkie's house.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight asked her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing?" Fluttershy asked.

"I got a message that said Pinkie was in danger."

"I got the same message as well. What did it mean?"

"Well, I guess we are about to find out." They opened the door. The lights weren't on, but they did see a light over in the kitchen. So, they snuck into the kitchen and there they saw Pinkie preparing something. They saw all of her sleep medication bottles empty, and they also saw a bottle of hard liquor on the counter. The two were extremely shocked. "I can't believe she is actually do that?"

"What do we do?" They saw Pinkie holding the deadly combination of meds and liquor in a glass.

"I'm sorry." Pinkie said. "For everything." She was about ready to drink it. Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy tackled her. Pinkie spilled thesubstance into the sink as she fell over.

"WHAT THE BUCKING HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Twilight Sparkle yelled at her. She was obviously pissed off. "YOU COULD HAVE DIED DRINKING THAT!"

"I… I…"

"SOMETHING IS DEFINITELY WRONG WITH YOU! OTHERWISE, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO DO THAT!" Pinkie didn't say anything. It was very clear that she wasn't telling them something.

"Pinkie, we want to help you." Fluttershy added more calmly. "If there is something wrong you should tell us." Pinkie sensed Asva's presence calming her.

"Why did you come here?" Pinkie asked.

"A ghost appeared to me." Twilight said. "It looked like an earth pony."

"What was her name?"

"I think she said Asva." Pinkie was surprised.

"ASVA? Is she here?"

"What is this with you an Asva?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Pinkie," Fluttershy said. "You need to tell us. It will only make things worse if you hold them back." Pinkie had just sighed giving up and that she knew she couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Fine." Pinkie Pie said. "I will tell you, all of it." She paused catching her breath. "It happened about one week before getting my cutie mark. I was glad to be visiting an old friend of mine. Her mom called me over to help her but I didn't know why at the time..."

Filly Pinkie Pie was at the door step of her friend's house in Ghoda Sahera; it was a city with Babylonian architecture. The center of the city had a floating garden hanging from wires above the river that flowed through the middle of the city. The house was within the city. It was made of orange sandstone and it was a cool night. Pinkie Pie knocked on the cedar door of the house happy as usual.  
>An earth pony mare came to the door. She was a rather copper-colored mare with a red mane. She had a golden ring as a cutie mark. Her talent was jewelry.<p>

"Oh, Pinkie." the mare said. "I'm so glad, you're here."

"Hi, Mrs. Thudom." Pinkie replied. "How's your daughter Asva doing?"

"She's not doing so well. She always has consistent vivid nightmares each night and she is always dark for her. I was hoping you can cheer her up."

"I know I should be able to… I got my cutie mark after making my family happy by throwing a party for them."

"Her brother, Mantrika, is on his way back to check things out. You can come in if you want."

"Okay." Pinkie Pie walked in the house. It was a well decorated house. It had blue décor on the inside with occational blue sapphires hanging on the walls. "Where's Asva at?"

"She is upstairs." Pinkie Pie went upstairs and she found her friend, Asva. She was an earth pony with a turquoise coat with a dark violet mane. She was facing away from Pinkie at the moment.

"Hey, Asva. Your mane looks different. Did you dye your mane?"

"I know what you are thinking, Pinkie Pie." Asva replied. "My mother called you over here to check up on me, didn't she?" Pinkie Pie was confused.

"Wait, how did you know that? You were always in your room recently and I don't know why."

"I tell you this there is nothing wrong with me." Asva started to get angry.

"Asva, I'm your friend." Pinkie Pie stated now upset.

"Leave me be now." Asva was going hostile.

"Why won't you tell me, please?" Pinkie Pie was about ready to cry. Asva turned around.

"Pinkie Pie." Asva's voice no longer sounded normal. It was over top a very low almost ominous sounding voice. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Asva's eyes opened up. The eyes, all of it, were completely black. "LEAVE THIS INSTANT!" She shouted in a demon-like voice. Pinkie was spontaneously lifted into the air by Asva without being touched and thrown to the wall and then down the stairs.

"Mrs. Thudom, something is definitely with Asva." She looked back and saw her friend leap off the hand rail of the second floor and float in midair. "Okay, that's just flanked up. I don't know how she is able to do that." Just then, Mantrika entered the house. He was a full-grown son of Mrs. Thudom. He was a blue pegasus stallion with a violet mane. He had brown eyes and robe on. He had the golden horseshoe as his cutie mark.

"Mother, what's wrong with my…" Mantrika asked. Then, he noticed his sister floating in midair. He was able to add all of the factors together in that single moment. "Damn, I can't believe I have to do this on my sister." Then, he pulled out sheets of paper. When he picked them up with his hooves, the sheet began to glow and a horseshoe appeared on the paper. "Release her, now. Vile beast." He threw the paper at his sister and it hit. Electricity charged with the body damaging it. The sister using magic burns the papers. The beast chuckled.

"Do you really think I was that pathetic?" the beast asked. "I am not your ordinary demon." This shocked Mrs. Thudom and Pinkie Pie.

"Demon?" Pinkie said to herself completely scared now.

"I AM MAREAXE, LORD OF THE DEMONS OF THIS WORLD!" Unholy magic swirled around the body. "There maybe demons more powerful than me, BUT I AM THE MOST POWERFUL IN THIS AREA! By the way, that pathetic Asva was weak in will. All I needed to do was to push her, and lead her into disaster."

"You are a wicked beast."

"Call me whatever; now I have a body. Who knows what I can accomplish now? Unfortunately for you, your exorcisms will never be powerful enough to remove me from Asva." Then, he laughed. Pinkie was holding on to Mantrika. Then, she heard a voice. It was the voice of the friend that she once knew.

"Pinkie, please help me." the voice in her head stated.

"Asva?" Pinkie Pie replied in silence.

"I'm so sorry. I no longer have control of my body."

"I already know that."

"Pinkie, I will never be able to live again in this world without being hated."

"Your brother is able to exorcise this demon, right?"

"He's not powerful enough; he is still an apprentice."

"Then, what is the thing I should do?" There is no response. "No, no I can't."

"You must Pinkie. I can't live on without being controlled by Mareaxe."

"But…"

"You need to do this, I'm begging you." Objects were then thrown around and used as projectiles by the beast. Mantrika continued to fight with his possessed sister using the talismans and holy water but they were of no avail. Pinkie Pie was scared completely knowing she will be afraid of demons for the rest of her life. The exorcist ended up dropping the holy water. Pinkie saw a knife on the counter and dipped it in the holy water.

"Asva," Pinkie stated as she ran toward the beast. "I know I don't want to do this. But we have no other choice." The beast sensed something coming and turned to Pinkie Pie. A tear began to roll down her face. "Please… forgive me." The beast roared in fury and anger as it felt the blade stabbing through the heart. Then, the unholy magic dispelled from Asva and Mareaxe.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, PINKIE PIE!" Mareaxe shouted. "YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LAST OF ME!" The beast left Asva injured as her death was imminent. She fell to the ground with the stab wound in her heart; she was back to normal. Asva looked up at Pinkie Pie at the last moments of her life.

"Pinkie," she stated. "I am so sorry for all of the wrong I have done."

"Asva," Pinkie replied as she held Asva. "You have done nothing wrong."

"I haven't?"

"No. That wasn't you that did those things."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm starting to feel cold."

"Asva, you are free from the demon now." Her eyes began to water.

"Thank you, Pinkie Pie. You are indeed a true friend." Asva drew her last breath and died in Pinkie's arm.

"Asva. Asva." Pinkie mourned in sorrow over her friend. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pinkie burst into tears at that point.

Pinkie Pie finished her story. Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy were extremely sad and were able to feel Pinkie's pain. "I don't know anymore about Mareaxe than that." The ponies were silent, but Twilight broke the silence.

"Pinkie," Twilight asked. "Why did you tell us before?"

"Because, if I did you probably think I was psychotic." Pinkie Pie's eyes began to tear up because of realizing what see was going to do. "I'm not psychotic, am I?"

"Pinkie, if you are anything. It is not psychotic."

"I hope you aren't mad at me." Pinkie's eyes began to dry up.

"We aren't mad at you Pinkie." Fluttershy added. "We were just concerned about you." Pinkie asked the two if they could spend the night to make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid. Twilight and Fluttershy did so to comfort her from her sorrow. Pinkie slept like a baby that night; still she was very saddened after being reminded of the death of Asva. But was reminded that she will always be with her. With trust of Twilight and Fluttershy still with her, she felt secure in herself. And it was a good thing too, because all of hell would soon break loose.


	6. The Army of the Dead

The Army of the Dead

The three ponies were outside, satisfied about Pinkie feeling better from that depression she had earlier. Then, a dark wind blew through the town. Confused every pony in the town was. It started to get darker as the clouds formed overhead by themselves.

"Wha... What's going on?" Fluttershy asked frightened. She was shaking vigorously from fear.

"I don't know." Twilight replied also afraid. "But I feel a dark energy behind this."

"I feel it too." Pinkie Pie explained. "I recognize this energy."

"Who is behind this?"

"Mareaxe." Pinkie Pie whispered emotionless; the other two were very frightened by this. The lightning began to strike various places across the town causing panic in the streets. But what came afterwards, was more frightening. The ground shook as a horde of the dead, both stallions and mares alike, began to rise from their graves. All of them, shown signs of decay. Fluttershy was extremely scared from the zombies.

"What is this?" Fluttershy asked.

"I recognize that magic." Twilight added. "We just saw necromancy; a very dark and sinister type of magic which resurrects the dead. The results of this include zombies, vampires, and other undead.

"I'm scared."

"I'm prepared for this." Pinkie went behind a tree, although she was afraid she had to be brave against the undead summoned by Mareaxe.

"Wait, you are prepared for a zombie emergency too?" Twilight asked.

"Yep." Pinkie tossed Twilight Sparkle a pistol and Fluttershy a chainsaw. Pinkie came out with two shotguns, one in each hoof.

"What are those things, Pinkie?"

"THESE ARE MY BOOMSTICKS!" She turned her attention to the zombies. "HEY ZOMBIES, COME AND GET SOME!" The zombies came toward her. Pinkie started shooting them. Twilight Sparkle started firing her pistol at the zombies. Fluttershy was scared as she was forced to turn the chainsaw on. A zombie stallion came up.

"Hello darling, you look rather gorgeous." the zombie said. "I'm looking fabulous today." Fluttershy frowned. Then, she cut its head off and the rest of the body collapsed.

"I wouldn't hurt you if you were alive." Fluttershy stated to the now dead corpse. Twilight Sparkle used her magic to blast at the various zombies coming her way. Much of the magic punching holes in those bodies, literally. I would continue on to the fight against the undead but it would take way too long and bloody. There were rotting bodies all over the place. Pinkie was exhausted and tired, but she was not the only one. Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy fell down from fatigue as well. As she landed a sharp pain came from her shoulder, she flinched and began to tear up from the pain.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong?" Twilight asked. Of course, her question without Fluttershy saying anything. She saw that she was stabbed in the shoulder with a sharp object it was still embedded in her. "It's okay, I'll get rid of the object and heal that wound." Twilight leaned down to heal Fluttershy's wound but nothing happened. "What the… how come I can't do magic?" Pinkie Pie looked up.

"Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked with concern. "What happened to your horn?" Twilight looked up and saw a majority of her horn was broken off leaving a stub.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HORN!" She shouted in a fury. Pinkie walked over to Fluttershy to look at the sharp object, and with Pinkie seeing it. She saw it was Twilight's horn.

"What?" Twilight went over.

"Damn it. I can't believe this."

"I think a zombie broke your horn off and used it to stab Fluttershy."

"It appears that way." Twilight replied feeling sad between her horn being gone and Fluttershy's stab wound. The two ponies tried to bandage the wound as best as they could without causing more damage to Fluttershy.

They were focused on the task as Derpy came again.

"Hey, Twilight." Derpy said. "I have a question."

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"Have you noticed that the town is a little empty?" The four looked around it seemed a little empty.

"Hello?" Twilight shouted. Her voice echoed across the scenery.

"Twilight!" Spike came running toward Twilight with a scroll.

"Spike, what's going on?"

"Twilight, I have a letter from the princess, it is of urgent importance." Spike handed the scroll to Twilight. She used her hooves to unroll the scroll since she couldn't use her magic.

_"Dear Twilight,_

_ Just recently, Canterlot has been hit with a swarm of the living dead. We have taken casualties in the defense force. Fortunately, Shining Armor and Cadance are okay. They were not here at the time of the attack. I want to know the status of Ponyville and if you have any knowledge that might help with the situation please let me know._

_ Sincerely, Princess Celestia"_

"Spike take a letter." Twilight stated. Spike pulled out a scroll and a quill to begin writing the reply.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

Ponyville has been hit with an attack from the undead as well. The zombies were destroyed but the town is completely abandoned as far as I'm able to tell. One of the undead broke off my horn and used it to stab Fluttershy; we need some medical assistance. Pinkie stated that there was some pony named 'Mareaxe' involved in this dilemma. Derpy and Pinkie will look around town to look for some more ponies. I'll stay and help guard Fluttershy until recovered.

Sincerely your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

After the letter was written, Spike inhaled and then blew out sending the letter to the princess. Twilight and Spike stayed to protect Fluttershy. While Derpy and Pinkie went to search for ponies, despite their huge efforts, they only found Big Mac, Braeburn, Granny Smith, Doctor Tempus (aka Doctor Hooves for the fans), Dinky Hooves, Cranky and Matilda were on vacation, and that's pretty much it. No one else was found.

Derpy and Pinkie came back with these ponies as Princess Celestia, herself, came from Canterlot. She had a unicorn stallion with her. He was a blue stallion with a violet mane, tail and moustache. His brown eyes reflected seriousness but kindness as well. He wore a violet robe and carried a crosier and paper talismans used from blessings and exorcisms. Pinkie was starting to recognize him and they talking as Princess Celestia helped Twilight Sparkle heal Fluttershy from the stab wound.

"Mantrika?" Pinkie asked. "Is that really you?" The stallion turned to her.

"Pinkie?" the stallion replied. "I am Mantrika." He paused. "It's been a long time."

"It has been." Celestia was slightly confused.

"You know him?" She asked.

"Yes, mi lady." Matrika replied. "We have known each other for a long time even before she got her cutie mark."

"Mantrika?" Pinkie asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come here to exorcise this town. Since my sister perished, I focused on becoming one of the most powerful cleric in the entire world. After hearing about Mareaxe's involvement, I rushed to this area with Princess Celestia."

"But I don't understand." Twilight Sparkle stated. "Who is Mareaxe?" Princess Celestia had a cold look after hearing that question from Twilight's mouth.

"I remembered him." The princess replied. "A wicked pony from my court 500 years ago, whom had many problems. After his indulgences went too far, he was exiled from the country. But we did not realize until later, that he would sell his soul to the beast in order to become a demon." The ponies were scared from her story. "As he attacked the castle, I and eleven other clerics had sealed away Mareaxe in the book that he always carried with him. Then, it was buried in the forest."

"Where was it at?"

"It was buried in a section of a forest but I didn't realize that Sweet Apple Acres would have been built near the burial place."

"I guess that explains why Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were possessed and not some other pony." Pinkie said breaking the forth wall."

"So, what do we do now?" Twilight asked.

"We need to banish Mareaxe into his book again, and this time, destroy the book he is sealed inside." The princess replied. "Only then would he be banished to hell for good."

"How do we do that?"

"Mareaxe has a tendency to kidnap ponies and weaken their wills, so his demon minions can possess them." Mantrika added. "So, it is a good idea to be given a blessing first." Celestia lifted up a bucket of holy water. He lit up his horn and began to cast divine magic to protect every pony present from demons possessing them. Twilight's horn was reattached but it will take come time before she could use magic again. Fluttershy's wound still hurts like hell but she is at least going to be okay as the pain and labored breathing will stop in about a week. Until then, she needs to take it easy and get plenty of rest.


	7. The First Exorcism

The First Exorcism

The group of ponies was tired from what had happened recently. They had taken shelter near Twilight Sparkle's house (the library). Princess Celestia had left to take care of stuff elsewhere and to make sure there weren't any other locations with Mareaxe's influence. Derpy was helping the ponies guard Fluttershy as she was recovering. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Mantrika were coming up with a plan to take down Mareaxe as quick as possible. Derpy was looking around when she heard someone brushing up against the bushes. She turned toward the bushes with a jerk.

"Wh… Who's there?" she said nervously. Then, Carrot Top walked out of the bushes. She appeared innocent and perfectly okay. Because Carrot Top was her best friend, Derpy dropped her guard. "Ah, Carrot Top… you scared me. I'm glad you're safe." She went and hugged her not knowing on what was going on.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be safe." Carrot Top replied. She hugged back. "What's going on?"

"Zombies attacked Ponyville and only a few ponies are still here."

"Are they okay?"

"For the most part…" Derpy paused. "I'll take you to the group." She guided Carrot Top to the group and shown her around. At the time, the exorcist was having weird feelings. The two of them talked as they approached Fluttershy. The two of them entered the tent where Fluttershy was. Derpy looked away only to notice the there was a hatchet behind Carrot Top's back. At that moment, Carrot Top's mane turned dark black and she prepared to advance on Fluttershy.

"FLUTTERSHY!" She shouted. "LOOK OUT!" Fluttershy noticed the hatchet coming down; she barely dodged the axe as it swung down and cut the pillow in half. She ran outside with Carrot Top following her. Derpy followed realizing what was going on. The possessed Carrot Top roared interrupting the plans that were constructed by the three formed earlier. They came barreling out ready for battle.

"CARROT TOP!" Pinkie asked. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?"

"The pony…" Mantrika replied. "There is a dark aura surrounding it. Do you see it?" Pinkie and Twilight looked and they saw it. "That pony is possessed by a demon." The two were surprised.

"WHO BROUGHT HER IN?"

"Wait isn't Carrot Top, Derpy's best friend?" Twilight asked Pinkie. Then, Pinkie had a revelation.

"THAT DISGUSTING BASTARD! HE WAS USING DERPY'S TRUST FOR CARROT TOP TO GET US!"

"Okay, so how do we get her un-possessed?" Twilight asked Mantrika.

"Well… it's complicated." he replied as he prepared something. "I can get something ready. In the meantime, keep her busy."

"You're some help." she replied sarcastically.

"I'm getting something ready. It'll work. Remember fighting against demons and the possessed is not about a matter of brute strength. It is about fighting evil with good, using your spirit, your will, and your faith." Mantrika prepared an exorcism as Twilight and Pinkie Pie began to fight Carrot Top. Derpy joined the fray hoping to stop the fight and free her friend. After knocking the party around, Carrot Top turned toward Fluttershy with her axe ready to kill. As she was ready to strike, Derpy got in the way.

"Carrot Top," Derpy said. "Please stop." The yellow mare stopped dead in her tracks. "Please, this isn't you. Please resist the demon that is controlling you." Carrot Top just stood there frozen in place with the axe behind her knowing if she was going to kill Fluttershy, she would have to kill Derpy as well.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" the demon said. "SWING THE AXE, AND CUT HER DOWN!" It appeared that she (Derpy) made it through the demon and got to her best friend. Carrot Top dropped the axe disobeying the demon's command. "YOU DEFY ME! TIME TO INFLICT PAIN IN YOU!"

The demon struck Carrot Top mentally; she held her head with her hooves in pain. Derpy pulled out an envelope and opened it up. It was marked as invalid mail. From the envelope, she pulled out a card similar in size as a playing card. After derping her eyes, she tapped the floating card with her wing. Magical energy came from the card as a healing light. At the same time, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie supplied their own healing magic on Carrot Top. The demon could no longer hurt Carrot Top, in fact, it was taking damage. Mantrika got the thing ready.

"DEMON," Mantrika said. "IN THE NAME OF STALYON, I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE CARROT TOP. NOW, BE GONE!" A flurry of divine magic came from his horn going toward Carrot Top. It hit forcing the demon to leave. As the demon left he got struck by the divine magic and the healing light. It got fried and was banished. Carrot Top collapsed to the ground weak because of the drained strength, she had her eyes closed. Derpy ran to her to hold her. Carrot Top woke up back to normal seeing Derpy.

"Ditzy Doo," Carrot Top asked. "What's going on?" Derpy hugged her knowing her best friend was back. The other ponies smiled knowing that a pony was freed; hope entered them that they could free other ponies as well.

"I was wondering what happened." Derpy said in reply.

"I remember something that might be of importance."

"What would that be?"

"Mareaxe is taking ponies into the Everfree Forest and casting a powerful spell on the ponies." She paused. "Please, you guys need to help us."

"But what's his plan?"

"He wants to have a new body and make Equestria a hell-on-earth. You need to stop him." The group knew this was the best option to go. Carrot Top too weak to move stayed with Fluttershy in Ponyville. While, Mantrika, Twilight Sparkle, Ditzy Doo, and Pinkie Pie went toward the Everfree Forest to save Ponyville and Equestria.

Dinky Hooves was trapped in the middle of a magic circle being held down by a possessed Lyra and Bon Bon. Other possessed ponies were watching as the spell was going to be cast. The CMC were preparing the spell to be cast onto Dinky. She was extremely frightened about her friends being possessed and she known that in moments she would lose her free will to demons. She was only expecting the worst.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BITCH!" A stallion's voice echoed; an undead came flying at the three crusaders and plowing them down. Amongst the confusion, a bright red unicorn with a medium length black mane flew out into the area pulverizing Lyra and Bon Bon knocking them out with only his bare hooves. "IF YOU MESS WITH DITZY OR DINKY, YOU'RE MESSING WITH ME!" he shouted extremely pissed. He freed Dinky and she ran to him happily.

"Thank you, daddy." She said as she hugged him. He smiled back. The CMC got back up having to redo the spell.

"You…" Anvanver stated to the stallion. "How dare you come in."

"You shouldn't be messing with my daughter." the stallion replied.

"What your name, stallion?"

"The name is Midnight."

"Well, Midnight. Lord Mareaxe will soon return and there is nothing you can do about it, for you die here." The possessed CMC turned to the other possessed ponies. "Get him." They charged at him and Midnight's fight began…


	8. Heading towards Mareaxe

Heading toward Mareaxe

As the possessed ponies charged toward Midnight, the red unicorn twirled two chains he found on the ground in the air, one in each hoof. He was determined to take the possessed down and get Dinky out of there.

"You want to come at me?" Midnight stated knowing what the answer was. "Bring it." He put up his hooves and fought off the ponies. As he was fighting, he was escorting Dinky Hooves out of there; he did not care where they went, just not there.

Meanwhile, Pinkie, Twilight, Mantrika, and Ditzy Doo were going through the Everfree Forest. It was hard to navigate through the forest and they ended up getting lost. Eventually, they came to a giant rock laying on the ground. On top of it was a 34 foot long creature that had green and blue stripes. The reptile had four powerful paddle-like limbs, had a long skull and sharp teeth.

"Oh God, what is that?" Pinkie asked.

"It's a liopleurodon, Pinkie." Twilight stated.

"A magical liopleurodon?" Ditzy asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. But the better question is what's one doing here in the first place, when it's a deep sea predator?"

"Maybe, it'll guide us to Candy Mountain." Pinkie said breaking the fourth wall. Then, they heard a roar from the mighty sea creature. "Did it just try to say something?"

"I wish Fluttershy was here. It would be a whole lot easier trying to talk to him."

They heard some screaming off in the woods to the east toward the center. So the four headed out toward where the screaming came from. When they arrived at the source, they found Midnight on the ground, exhausted from fighting to protect Dinky Hooves whom was nearby.

"Midnight," Ditzy Doo flew over to him. "My dear."

"Ditzy…" Midnight said. He laid on the ground in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"They took my kidney. I had to fight my way out to protect Dinky." He lifted his hoof up. "She's over there." Dinky was on the side lines getting medical supplies. "This wound hurts like hell." Dinky came back.

"Mommy." Dinky ran up to Ditzy and hugged her. "I missed you, I thought I never see you again." Ditzy hugged back.

"I thought I never see you again either." Ditzy replied. "What happened?"

"I was captured by evil ponies. They wanted to possess me. Then, daddy saved me." They hugged and Midnight flinched.

"Midnight, do you know where these ponies are?"

"Yeah," Midnight replied. "Just follow the trail of KO'd possessed ponies."

"Thanks." Ditzy turned to the other three. "Girls, I have to take care of Midnight."

"Understood," Mantrika replied. So, he got the other two and headed to the trail of KO'd ponies. Before Twilight followed she turned to Midnight.

"Earlier, Ditzy was able to use magic from a card." Twilight stated. "How was that even possible?"

"When she found that magic deck of cards in an invalid mail, she got exposed to a lot of magical radiation until her eyes derped. Since then she able to do magic, only if she uses those particular cards."

"I never heard of magic done that way."

"They plan to give Mareaxe a body. You need to hurry now." Twilight nodded and joined the rest of the group. The three ponies followed the trail of ponies and exorcising them along the way; there were about thirty of them.

"I'm surprised that Midnight was able to take down so many ponies." Mantrika said. "No wonder he was exhausted." He explained exorcising a 28th pony.

"We need to move forward and save our friends." Twilight said. They galloped with haste following the trail until they reached the alter. They saw Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity tied up.

"You demonic bastard," Rainbow Dash shouted. "Give back our relatives."

"Sorry, that will not be done." said the voice of Mareaxe.

"Who said that?"

"I did." Then, from the shadows, stepped out Mareaxe in his new body. It was a giant of a pony about to stand on his hind hooves. This black coat was darker than the normal black. His eyes were glowing bright red and had black devil horns. He had a tail of an imp and wings of a demon. He was radiating with unholy energy. "Anvanver, Noghali, Ansirt, you may leave those bodies. They are no longer necessary."

"As you wish." The three demons replied; they left the CMC. All three of the cutie mark crusaders collapsed to the ground.

"Apple Bloom," Applejack said. "I'm glad you're not possessed." She didn't respond. "Apple Bloom?"

"Forget it." Mareaxe said. "I have their souls in this crystal." He picked up a pendent on his neck as long as I live. Their souls remain trapped in this crystal forever!" He laughed a very demonic laugh. While he was laughing, the group of three arrived at the scene and broke the others free before he opened his eyes. He was surprised at the scene but his eyes didn't show it. "So, more ponies oppose me? Oh boy." Looking around he spotted Pinkie Pie whom was terrified. "Pinkie, at last we meet again in pony."

"Mareaxe…" Pinkie said to herself.

"I see you remember me and my power."

"Yes… too well."

"Forget about the past." Rainbow Dash stated. "It's now… time to kick this demon's ass." As she began to move, she was paralyzed. "What in the…"

"Rainbow, what's wrong?" Twilight asked. Then, she was paralyzed along with the other ponies. Mareaxe grinned then he chuckled.

"This paralysis spell I learned proved to be very effective." Mareaxe stated. "No pony can escape it. Never to be let go unless they follow the spellcaster's command. "As you will refuse, you will be trapped where you are." None of the ponies could move even if they wanted to. Pinkie remembered Ava and all of the good times they had. Feeling energy from the divine, she was able to break out of the spell. Mareaxe and the other ponies were surprised. "What is this?" Pinkie looked at him.

"I have done stuff in the past that I am not proud of." Pinkie explained. "But I know in my heart that Asva want freedom from demons like you. And I will avenge her death."

"If that is your wish, then fight me. You will meet her in the afterlife."


	9. Pinkie vs the Demon

Pinkie vs the Demon

A demonic scythe appeared in the hooves of the demon pony, Mareaxe. Pinkie Pie drew her twin daggers for the fight that was ahead as she dipped them in holy water.

"It is time for you to die… Pinkie Pie." Mareaxe stated.

"I will bring you to justice, Mareaxe." Pinkie replied. The two charged at each other. The blade came down toward Pinkie Pie. It was caught in between Pinkie's daggers and she pushed the blade out of the way. Pinkie kicked the demon in the gut knocking him back. He was starting to lose focus on the spell that was paralyzing the spell. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle were able to escape. Feeling the urge for payback, Rainbow Dash lunged towards Mareaxe. Applejack grabbed her tail with her mouth yanking Rainbow Dash back before she got very far.

"Don't go out there, Rainbow." Twilight stated.

"Why not?" Rainbow asked irritated.

"This battle is extremely important for Pinkie. It is hers; and it's hers alone." Rainbow was hesitant to yield to Twilight's theory because she didn't know what was going on, but she thought it was for the better for Pinkie to do this battle alone. Pinkie Pie was able to slash at Mareaxe and vice versa. In one slash, Pinkie Pie literally jumped onto of the blade on its side, and somersaulted over the bastard.

During the battle, Pinkie Pie could feel the power of angels inside her; giving her strength from the divine for this conflict against the villainous devil that is Mareaxe. Swinging her daggers she slashed at the crystals around the neck and smashed them.

The crystal shards fell to the ground. Mareaxe tried to gather them in a panic to piece them together but the souls of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo escaped the crystals and returned to their bodies. "NO! THE CRYSTALS!" Mareaxe shouted. "I MIGHT HAVE LOST THOSE FILLIES SOULS, BUT I WILL STILL DESTROY YOU, PINKIE PIE!"

"GUYS!" Pinkie said. "GET THE OTHER THREE OUT OF HERE!" Then, the ground beneath the entire area began to shake vigorously. All of the ponies were frightened by this especially, Pinkie and Mantrika.

"Wh… What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know!" Mantrika replied with concern. As this was happening, the ground beneath them began to crack a bright red light was coming from the cracks along with the fetid smell of brimstone.

"Is this a volcanic eruption in the middle of the Everfree Forest?" Twilight Sparkle hit an error in her thinking because nothing made sense any more. Some of the ground beneath Pinkie and Mareaxe fell downward into a fiery abyss. Pinkie looked down and saw the beast at the bottom of the pit staring right back at her.

The beast made speech but it was incomprehensible because of the demonic overtones and it was so low she would not have been able to hear it either. Mareaxe looked on in fear. A limb from the abomination what appeared to be a very long claw; it split into several tentacles. Shooting up with frightening speed, they grabbed Mareaxe's hind legs and began to drag him. In turn, he grabbed the hind legs of Pinkie Pie, so she was pulled up to the point where Pinkie was hanging on the edge of the cliff for her dear life. She was in a near insane panic from seeing the beast.

Her friends came to help her and began to pull her out, they were at even scale until Fluttershy came and helped her friend escape. Mareaxe was dragged into the abyss, the ponies looked down and she was sprayed with a lot of blood before the portal closed. Rarity fainted because it will take forever to get the blood stains out of her coat.

[Cue "Doshiyou" by Yuka]

Later, the three fillies regained consciousness not remembering what happened. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity saw it best that the fillies didn't know what they did so to protect them.

"Big sis." Apple Bloom asked. "Why are we here?"

"It's you just wondered a little too far looking for treasure." Applejack replied leaving out the fact they found a book that possess them and made them do horrible things.

"Okay, sis. We won't go too far from now on."

Pinkie Pie, also, was able to regain her sanity again. She grabbed the book and set it ablaze, so no one was able to use it for dark purposes again. "There." She said. "Now, we can protect pony kind from that demon. He will never return again." She was relieved that her friend, Asva, and other ponies who were enslaved by Mareaxe was freed from the demonic grip. She thanked the divine for all the great friends she had in her life and she hoped that they will continue to be her friends…

And Twilight Sparkle found Midnight's kidney.

[Music Continues]


End file.
